Starstruck and Carried Away
by CheybyNature
Summary: Starting a new job in WWE, Kacy has quite a wild time. With crazy friends and family and easy charm with the guys, this might just be tougher than she expected. Featuring the love of my OC and The Miz. *Chapters 12 involve some help from my crazy real friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-My First Steps

My first step into that building is the start of some of the greatest moments of my life. It was my dream since I was a kid to make it as a wrestler into WWE. Now that I was finally here, I couldn't help but to mentally freak out. I brushed back my dark blonde hair and took my first step.

It was exhilarating just being at a real arena. Being in FCW and almost being released from the company was devastating. But once I won my almost last match, I knew I gained more skill and confidence than ever in that career. I know I still have so much more to gain and so many expectations to exceed. When you compare me to the other Divas, I'm nothing.

It was kinda scary being backstage for the first time. I was completely lost and didn't really know what to do. I had to just kinda look like I knew what was going on and started searching for the Divas Locker Room. On my way, I bumped into Natalya and fell onto the floor. Her blonde hair was truly easy to distinguish from anyone else. Plus, her pink ring gear was all pretty. I was kinda starstruck but also happy….but also kinda hurt. While lying on the ground, I looked up and contained my pain and happiness.

She said, "I'm sorry, just in a hurry. Who are you?"

"Umm, hi. I'm Kacy." I said with some stutter.

"Nice to meet you, Kacy. You probably know who I am. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the newest diva."

"Well, you're probably wondering where the locker room is then. I'll go take you there. We should probably hurry, Raw starts in 20 minutes."

We sprinted through the backstage area and eventually got to the locker room. It was crazy being there with people who've inspired me over the past few years. I saw the sparkplug AJ, British Layla, manipulative Eve, tough but crazy Kaitlyn, tall and strong Tamina, funny talkin' Aksana, and all the other girls. It was awesome. Surprisingly, the first person to come up to me was Tamina. She was so much taller in person. She stood right in front of me and like usual, I felt short. I mean, I'm 5 Foot 3 and she made me feel shorter than I already was.

"So, I'm guessing you're the new girl, right?" she said, looking down on me.

"(Gulp), Yep, and I know who you are. I love your highflying moves." I said, really intimidated.

"Well, thanks. Glad to have someone around here that actually knows talent." She said. I smiled, shocked at what the Second Generation Diva had just said about me.

Then, AJ came up to me, examined my outfit, and then smiled. We stood eye to eye from each other. "I like your style. You a gamer?" she asked, then I looked at my outfit. I remembered I was wearing a pink tank top with black wrestling shorts, and on my outfit somewhere was a triforce from the Legends of Zelda. "Yeah, I'm a part of the Female Gaming Revolution. And according to what I was told, you're my tag partner for tonight." I responded. "Awesome! At least I know how cool my partner is." I smiled a really bright smile at that compliment. "Me too" was all I could say back.

I noticed the Diva's champion, Eve, behind everyone. She growled and I could tell she didn't care for me. So, our feelings were mutual. Everyone backed away from us, but she came face to face with me. "Listen here, you rookie. I don't need your smart ass amateur self in my way. You got that?" In a nice sarcastic tone, I said "Yeah, whatever."

Seems I already made my first enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tag Match

I was at Gorilla Position by the time AJ came back over to me. We did some last minute stretches before my music hit. My theme was Girls Can Too by Tyler Van Den Berg. I waved to the camera as Justin Roberts announced me out. "In her debut match, from Garner, NC….KAAACCCYY!" I've always been waiting for that moment. Fast walking down the ramp, I felt an AJ vibe-energetic and fun-but also some fear. Up in the corner, I threw my arms up like I was a victor. Hopefully, I will.

AJ made her entrance, Let's Light It Up by Kari Kimmel, and she actually skipped to the ring. That's always a good sign. "And her partner, From Union City, New Jersey, AJ…LEE!" Justin announced. He's got such a nice voice. AJ's curly brown hair bounced as she skipped down the ramp. She was wearing her green polka dot ring gear, and like always, her Chuck Taylors. We hugged in the ring and we waited for our opponents.

Out came Eve Torres and Aksana. Eve looked terrible, but Aksana's gear was almost only lingerie and made her look like a slut. I missed her old look, from NXT, her natural self. They came out to Eve's song, She Looks Good To Me. Justin announced "Their opponents. The team of Eve and Ak-san-a!" Only he can make them sound good. They came in acting like a real tag team. At least they're more experienced.

I let AJ wrestle first considering I wasn't used to the Tag Team environment. In FCW, I was a great singles competitor and only went in few tag matches. I didn't really pay attention during the matches, same with this one. I finally started watching as soon as AJ tagged me in. All I really had to do was use my finisher. Aksana was outside of the ring hurt. Eve was lying in the ring, almost entirely knocked out. I was about to let out all my frustration onto her but then I remembered I could get disqualified. But again, she called me an amateur, and I worked way too hard to get here for her to call me that.

My finisher is the Flying Pink Moonsault. Just your typical moonsault, just off the top rope. I'm not really a highflier (despite my height), but it was an important move when I used it. Plus, it's my sister's. Ok, back on the match. All I had to do was hit the best moonsault I've ever done. I climbed the turnbuckle, I started flying, and man, did I hit her hard. Now I know why Justin Gabriel holds his ribs after he does the 450 Splash. As soon as I landed on her, she was defiantly out. Ref counted the 1, 2, 3 and we won! I won my first match on Raw! AJ and I celebrated with a hug, and we raised our arms in victory. It felt great.

I took a short minute after the Ref held our arms up to take a look that the no longer unconscious Divas Champ. I stared at her with a look like AJ's angry crazy chick face and whispered to a point where only she could hear me. "Who's the amateur now? That title will be mine one day. And you will lose it to someone who actually deserves it. Probably me or Kaitlyn, but the point is you WILL lose it." Then we started walking backstage, aware that now on TV it would be commercials.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love is AWESOME

As soon as we got backstage, we got to the locker room again. Once we walked in, it was celebration time. I didn't know that most of the Divas supported me already. Probably because they hate Eve as much as I do. I could tell this meant only good things for me in the future, so many allies. Or it could just be someone's birthday party, but whose? Natalya came over to me and we high fived. "Nice match, Kacy. Me and the girls were gonna go out tonight. Wanna come?"

"Hmmm, I'll think about it. I'll get back to you on that."

"Alright" she said, not as enthusiastically. "Enjoy the party!" I didn't exactly understand why she called it a party anyway. It was just the girls in their sparkly dresses and four inch heels (not my style), dancing to the radio.

That thought went away when some of the guys came in the room with some wine. Again, not my style. I'm straight edge, which people wouldn't believe once they saw my crazy side (my natural self). In the room was Natalya's boyfriend Tyson, John Cena, Wade Barrett and his beautiful British beard, and Miz. Wade was the one to bring in the wine (Fancy, French stuff), and John brought in the glasses.

Miz looked so different than he does on TV, so much more handsome. His hair was combed so perfectly. His beautiful, blue eyes. That nice, short beard. Thank God he didn't catch me staring at him. He was wearing a nice, simple, gray tux which showed class and sophistication. I wonder if he did that just for me or a coincidence. But for me, the only time I'd really wear a skirt was if I was trying to impress a guy. John, Tyson, and Wade all came up to compliment me. Wow, was everyone that supportive of me?

"Nice moonsault. With your kind of skill, you should learn the sharpshooter." Said Tyson. I don't think you can tell my skill from one move, hun. But was I worthy of learning that move? The Sharpshooter has always been one of my favorite submissions, so I considered his idea of learning it. Nattie could teach me.

"You and AJ make a good team. But hey, how's Alicia? Tell her I miss her." John said. Well, thanks for complimenting me, you douche. He and my sister are dating though. They're such a cute couple.

"Nice body form for an American. I can't wait for your next match. I'd be glad to teach you any moves if you'd like." Wade said with a way I could never turn down. "Thanks, I'll defiantly think about that offer" I said to him before he walked away with a smile. I was flattered to have Wade say that to me. I adore his accent, especially when he said that. I was wondering when Miz was going to come over, because I NEVER pull the first move. Then finally, he started walking up to me once everyone finally had enough of me and walked away.

"Hey Kacy. Of what I saw, you had a nice match. And I love your pink." In my head, I was freaking out, but outside I just said "Thanks. I love the tux (I even touched his chest for interaction) and your in-ring skills" I had to pull a smile, but not too big. He laughed and smiled back, then saying "Thanks sweetheart." Was that it? He walked away and took my heart with him. I will get him to like me, mark my words: He WILL be mine.


End file.
